Factores
by Heat Spark
Summary: "No fue sólo tu culpa. Creí que conocías los factores. Todos los diferentes factores que causan un evento".


**Disclaimer:** Bungou Stray Dogs no es mío, no tienes que aprenderte mi nombre ni nada.

 **Nota aleatoria:** Hace tiempo que quería escribir de Kunikida y esto salió. Tanto en el anime como en el manga ha tenido momentos muy difíciles, mi mente hizo conexión y voilà!

* * *

 **Factores**

* * *

— Dime, mocoso, ¿a quién le lloras tú?

La voz de Kunikida es suave, pero clara. El niño, alarmado, lo voltea a ver durante unos segundos. Luego, cuando se da cuenta de que el hombre no parece tan aterrador como se lo ha imaginado al escucharlo, comienza a sollozar nuevamente.

El rubio sonríe con tristeza; los labios tensos, los ojos cansados, los hombros caídos. Nunca ha sido bueno con los niños. Le parece irritante la forma en que éstos no soportan las órdenes y la honestidad. Parece que siempre quieren escucharlas en un tono delicado, parece que prefieren las mentiras.

Es _simplemente_ ridículo.

Como exprofesor ha hecho llorar a muchos.

Sin embargo, también ha aprendido y se ha esmerado muchísimo en lograr que ninguno de ellos sepa lo que realmente piensa: Que Hikari tenía talento para la trigonometría, pero no para las ecuaciones de segundo orden, que si se esforzaba un poco más iba a aprobar el curso sin tener que hacer ningún examen durante el verano. Que Tomoe era una bendición cuando se trataba de re-enseñar las lecciones que él se negaba a dar por la falta de tiempo. Que Chihiro sólo tenía que concentrarse para hacer cualquier cosa bien. Que Koichi únicamente tenía que ser más valiente para brillar en el campo. Que Takeshi hacía muy buenos dibujos a pesar de no seguir las reglas obvias para resolver los problemas que escribía en el pizarrón. Que Haru se dormía sólo cuando él daba sermones y que aparte de eso no estaba tan mal su comportamiento…

Ninguno de sus exalumnos era un idiota, pero parecía que se comportaban como unos para lograr que los minutos disponibles para _su clase_ se esfumaran como bocanadas de humo. Era irritante.

Kunikida aprieta los puños y los dientes.

En ese entonces pensaba que no había nada con mayor orden y belleza que un montón de números y sus respectivas reglas. Ahora, aquella sencillez siempre se desvanece de su vida. Siempre hay cosas con las que no cuenta y, a veces, agradece con suma sinceridad que así sea. Pero no siempre es así.

El idiota de Dazai le ha mostrado un millón de veces el mundo como realmente es y aunque cualquiera piense que el sujeto es un poco oscuro, divertido y/o interesante, él sólo ve a un payaso que se toma su tiempo para hacer lo que le corresponde. Un buen (o muy mal) compañero. Incluso después de enterarse de que era parte de la Port Mafia, Kunikida no puede verlo como un asesino. Aunque, por lógica, lo sea.

Él, por otra parte, tampoco se considera a sí mismo como uno. Aunque sus errores, en vez de darle soluciones equivocadas, se hayan llevado la vida de muchas personas y el futuro de varias otras.

Con amargura, comienza a sentir cómo las lágrimas frías bajan a través de sus mejillas calientes. Un gemido se escapa de sus labios apretados. El mocoso que está con él lo voltea a ver; pone cara de sorpresa (con sus grandes ojos, llenos aún de esperanza y dolor) y luego se ruboriza, avergonzado por no saber qué hacer o qué decir, avergonzado y aliviado de que alguien más comparta su dolor.

Kunikida, con esa imagen, siente que le ha arrebatado lo que sea que le falte a ese niño, así que se retira los lentes con unas manos temblorosas.

 _Duele_.

No poder salvarlos a todos. Saber que muchos se van mucho antes de poder ser felices. Reconocer que ha sido su culpa.

Pensar que este niño va a acurrucarse en un montón de mantas en busca de calidez, mientras lucha con las lágrimas que ya no caen de sus ojos, mientras cree que el universo y Dios y TODO está en su contra, mientras siente que la felicidad nunca volverá a tocarlo porque no la merece, mientras trata de pensar que esto no volverá a pasar porque ya ha pagado por todos sus pecados.

— ¡No importa! —Protesta, con la voz rasposa y las palabras temblando en el aire. El niño, por supuesto, se sobresalta—. No le vas a creer a nadie, ni a mí. Por supuesto que no. Tú vas a pensar lo que quieras y vas a seguir llorando, pero... Pero allá afuera hay gente que lucha para que este tipo de cosas no pasen, y yo...

"Yo soy de esas personas, aunque no te haya podido salvar a ti".

— ¿Señor? —La voz aguda del niño interrumpe su declaración no dicha—. ¿Está... bien?

El temor, implícito en la forma en que pronuncia las palabras, trae de vuelta a la realidad a Kunikida.

El rubio sonríe al mismo tiempo en que se seca las lágrimas que cayeron a través de su cara. No quiere asustarlo, pues se siente responsable de todo, pero tampoco quisiera parecer un idiota. Él más que nadie sabe que el lugar en donde trabaja está lleno de personas que muchas veces hacen inferencias equivocadas de otras personas. No quiere ser como ellos. No quiere dar el mensaje equivocado en el momento correcto.

— Estoy bien —la respuesta es pronunciada mucho antes de que pueda pensarla—. Tú, ¿estás bien?

— ...estoy solo ahora.

— No. No estás solo. —Responde mucho antes de que el niño pueda agregar mucho más—. Aún te tienes a ti mismo. Incluso ahora, alguien va a cuidar de ti. Nunca estarás solo.

Kunikida ajusta sus lentes sobre su nariz. Se siente débil tras haber llorado. No ha sido mucho tiempo, pero siente que han sido muchos minutos perdidos. Si lo piensa cuidadosamente, no es que tuviera trabajo que hacer. ¡Qué demonios! Está dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. La pelea es aquí y ahora. Esto es a lo que más le teme: a confrontar a las víctimas. No quiere que nadie más vuelva a morir por su culpa, pero tampoco quiere que nadie más vaya a sufrir por su temor a formar parte de la ilógica que es la vida.

Los que han estado cerca de la muerte siempre parecen atraerla. Es como si danzaran con ella. Y no quiere que este mocoso, lleno de heridas en las rodillas y monstruos imaginarios debajo de la cama, comience a ver el mundo de los mismos colores en los que él lo ve.

Se aclara la garganta y frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunta con voz autoritaria.

— ¡C-chiaki!

— Pues, Chiaki, de ahora en adelante, yo voy a venir a visitarte, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a dejar que lo hagas todo completamente solo. Tampoco voy a dejar que hagas de tu vida algo tonto o innecesario. Tienes que ser un hombre fuerte, Chiaki.

Kunikida dobla sus rodillas para estar a su altura y pone una mano sobre uno de los hombros del chiquillo. Éste, aún con los ojos húmedos, asiente con fuerza. Decidido. Ya bastante cansado de llorar también.

El mocoso se pasa el brazo por los ojos, para secárselos.

— Tú tienes que ser un héroe de verdad. No un vengador. No un tonto que se equivoca, ¿de acuerdo? —Kunikida estira el brazo para revolverle el cabello oscuro al niño; con cuidado, como si temiera asustarlo—. Eso déjaselo a los adultos. De momento, dedícate a jugar. Siempre hay alguien por quién luchar. Yo voy a luchar por ti.

Se ríe.

— Qué tonterías digo... —reflexiona en voz alta—, ¡no me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo! No puedo creerlo. La clase de cosas que termino haciendo y diciendo son tan irritantes como las de Dazai.

Lo mira directamente a los ojos, tras suspirar.

Chiaki tiene los ojos enrojecidos.

Deben tenerlos a juego. Pero él ya no es un niño. No llora por personas que se han ido. Él llora por personas que no conoce y se han ido para siempre. Por personas usadas únicamente para completar alguna ambición ridícula. Por chiquillos rebeldes que creyó haber estado cuidando. Por ser tan optimista.

— Me llamo Kunikida Doppo —agrega con una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera.

Abre la pequeña libreta con la que siempre carga y comienza a escribir algo en ella. Será algo pequeño, algo que los demás niños no podrán romper y que probablemente querrán pisar u observar por un par de horas hasta que pierdan el interés.

— Voy a darte algo mágico, no quiero que lo pierdas.

La magia, como le explica al niño, hace su trabajo. El objeto aparece en manos del de lentes y muy pronto pasa a las manos de Chiaki. El brillo, producto de su habilidad, se desvanece poco a poco.

Hace tiempo que no emplea su habilidad para ridiculeces.

— Es una guía de matemáticas. No la tires o lo sabré, niño. Ahora me iré, pero no quiero que vuelvas a perder el tiempo. Ya tendrás el suficiente para preguntarte cosas como si se te ve bien el peinado o si le gustas a una chica, así que mejor úsalo para mejorar este país.

Chiaki lo mira con una ceja levanta y es ahí cuando Kunikida se voltea y echa a andar. No escucha más los sollozos del niño, así que asume que es porque está sumamente confundido (o agradecido) con el regalo.

Probablemente llore cuando esté a solas. O cuando se acuerde de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero si puede evitar que se comporte como él, que se preocupe de más por cosas que ya no puede salvar… entonces supone que su trabajo no estuvo tan mal después de todo.

Echa a andar por la ciudad.

Las personas caminan ajenas a él, fijándose en cosas que él jamás observará, hablando de programas de televisión, videojuegos o revistas, planeando salidas o planes de acción, comentando fragmentos de sus tranquilas vidas y riéndose por cosas que después de un tiempo serán olvidadas.

El ruido de los automóviles apenas lo saca de su ensimismo.

Cerca de allí, los escaparates de las tiendas comienzan a alumbrar sus productos con una luz artificial a modo de despedida del sol. El cielo se pinta de naranja y las pocas nubes avisan de un futuro azul oscuro.

El olor a pan recién horneado le recuerda que ha estado fuera por algunas horas.

Está a punto de cerrar los ojos, derrotado, y dirigirse a su casa cuando una mano en su hombro le provoca voltearse, pero en cuanto visualiza a su compañero no hace más que fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Quieres que te tire al piso por asustarme así, Dazai?

— Kunikida-kun —canturrea con el tono más irritante que conoce el de lentes—, creo que soy perfectamente capaz de evitar que me tires. O tal vez no. No lo sé, ¿qué tanta fuerza tienes? ¿Crees que sería suficiente para matarme?

— Ni creas que haría algo así por ti. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Acaso me seguiste?

— ¡Quería ver si estabas bien! —Se excusa. Luego, se le acerca para susurrarle—, creo que ese niño va a rayar lo que sea que le diste, ¿qué era, eh? Porque no parecía muy interesante —una carcajada sale de su boca y de inmediato da una zancada hacia delante para evitar el puñetazo que se dirige hacia su rostro—. ¡Hazlo con más ánimos! ¿Ves? ¡Hasta yo pude esquivarlo!

— ¡Dazai! —Gruñe—. ¡Deja de molestarme! Maldición, no estoy de humor para tus niñerías. Si querías que estuviera bien NO te hubieras presentado.

— Bueno, eso no importa ahora. ¡Regresemos! Está bien llorar de vez en cuando —Kunikida se sonroja—. Además, no sabía que tenías un lado tierno. O que eras tan bueno con los niños. Recuérdamelo cuando sea necesario. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba...

Lo confronta con la mirada.

— No fue sólo tu culpa. Creí que conocías los factores. _Todos los diferentes factores que causan un evento_ —remarca—. Ya que estás tan enamorado de los horarios, creí que alguien como tú sabría que nunca hay un único factor.

— Me estás haciendo perder tiempo para decirme cosas obvias, Dazai. Ahora vámonos ya. No hagamos perder el tiempo a los demás —dice, sin mirarlo, pero ahora sonríe—. Pensaba volver a casa por esta noche, pero ya veo que el edificio se va a quemar sin mí allí. Qué se le va a hacer.


End file.
